The Great Sage's Evil Hand
by Pixiekorigal
Summary: Basically an insight into what might happen if the Great Sage decided to change sides. My first fic, please review if you would appreciate more chapters. Chapter 3 now up, though rather short. So far pairing not involving romance.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Sage's evil Hand- Chapter 1

So what would happen if Murata suddenly decided to leave the Demon Kingdom to follow the path of Evil? A randomly thought out story involving conflict between the Demon King and his most trusted friend...

Yuri sighed heavily as he remembered his friend's last words.

"_I'm sorry, Yuri, but I just don't want to work by your side anymore."_

And how he had without thought pathetically called after him _"Ken! Don't leave!" _

It had been three days, or a week, what seemed like a month since he last saw the Great Sage perched atop the "Ends of the Earth" box, and it felt as if he could just wander into the Shinou's temple and there he would be, wearing the same cheeky grin as always.

"_I think it's different this time."_ Wolfram had said, _"This time I don't think he will be coming back."_

*****************************************

The dark-haired sage fiddled with his glasses as he listened to his new king make his next proposal.

"_Everything is so different here. King Saralegui's ideas actually make sense."_

He thought to himself, _"but have I actually made the right choice here?"_

He snapped out of his transe when he noticed a pair of gleaming golden eyes staring at him. "So then," Sara began, "Are you willing to organise this little plan for me?"

"Of course." Murata replied, the light shining ominously from his lenses. (As it always does)

*****************************************

"I won't wait any longer!" Yelled the young king. "I'm going to look for Murata and none of you can stop me!"

"Oh your majesty!" said Gunter, inappropriately and dramatically dancing around.

"This is not the time for such rash actions," said Gwendal, "There is much paperwork to be done and we don't know when Small Cimaron will make its next move. We have to be on guard."

"My brother is right," agreed Conrad, "I'm sure that wherever his eminence is that he is doing just fine. He IS the demon kingdom's fountain of knowledge after all."

"If THAT'S what you think, then you don't know my friend at all," said Yuri, sniggering.

The three brothers turned to their king with bemused looks on their faces, while Gunter sat crying in a corner, of course.

"If it is Yuri's wish, then I will follow him without question, regardless of what the rest of you may say." Wolfram said this in his "fiancee" tone.

"Then I have no choice but to follow," said Josak, conveniently emerging at that exact moment." (Once again, as always)

"Then I too shall accompany you, Yuri." Said Conrad.

"Yes Gunter, you can also come along." Yuri sighed, giving in to the puppy-dog eyes of his tutor.

"But where do you suppose we could find his eminence?" Josak asked.

Coincidentally, a carrier pigeon flew in at that moment containing a suspicious message.

"Gimme that!" barked Wolfram, snatching up the paper. "What the hell is this? It's written in some strange writing, I can't read it!"

"Then it must be from Murata! Give it here!" Yuri grasped the letter and read aloud-

_Hey all! On vacation in Small Cimaron, I won't be coming back for a long time, so maybe never. Hope minimal inconvenience was caused by my spontaneous trip. I sent this letter to ensure his royal highness that I am well and nothing unthinkable has happened to me. Please do not trouble yourselves looking for me. Believe me, it would waste your time. _

_Yours wisely,_

_Murata Ken(-chan)_

Yuri paused for a moment to take this all in and after a minute or two they all looked at each other before simultaneously screaming "SMALL CIMARON?!!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Sage's Evil Hand-Chapter 2

As the sun rose upon Blood Pledge Castle, Yuri, Conrad, Josak and Wolfram readied their horses for their next adventure.

"I guess we're all set then," declared an optimistic Maou.

"But where do you suppose Gunter got to?" said Conrad.

"I was hoping that maybe we could get away early before he noticed," joked Yuri, followed by some excited exclamations by Morgif.

"Your Majesty! Oh Your Majesty!"

"Speak of the Devil," Wolfram mumbled under his breath.

"We were just about to leave without you when his Majesty suddenly realised that you were missing, Lord Von Christ," Josak lied.

"Oh thank you Your Majesty! A thousand times thank you!" Gunter bowed towards Yuri with every second syllable.

"Shall we?" Conrad raised his voice slightly as he was already several feet away.

In reply came a simultaneous, "Yeah" from Wolfram, Josak and Yuri, whilst Gunter frantically scrambled upon his horse and could only manage a shriek in reply.

******************************

"You do realise I require your full co-operation for this plan of mine to work," said Saralegui, King of Small Cimaron, as he sat proudly on his throne, the morning sun shining that unmistakeable deep lilac from his glasses.

Murata's glasses simply glinted back in reply. He didn't feel like answering.

"What's the problem? You aren't having second thoughts about this are you?"

Again, the Great Sage kept his mouth shut.

"That's just it. Your utter indifference to everything is what I like so much about you."

Murata finally glanced up out of shock, revealing the sheer expression of surprise in his dark eyes.

"Truthfully I'm not bothered how this situation turns out," said Sara, changing the subject, "however I do hope to achieve something out of this. Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

"Of course."

********************************

As soon as the ship had arrived on the coast of Small Cimaron, the Group had split up and Conrad and Josak raced off to begin the search leaving Yuri, Wolfram and Gunter at the bay to spend some time working out a searching strategy.

"Aarrgh!" Yuri screamed in frustration, "Thinking up strategies is so not my job! I'm useless!"

"There's nothing we can do about it when the person we're trying to find IS the strategist. Although I personally am beginning to have second thoughts on that matter," said Wolfram.

"I am afraid, sire, that for once I may be in agreement here. His eminence is certainly exhibiting strange behaviour. Yes, there have been incidents in the past of his sudden departure from the castle, however, for him to leave alone like that, and to Small Cimaron of all places!"

Just as Gunter finished his short yet intuitive monologue, a rather familiar carrier pigeon dropped a rather familiar-styled note upon Yuri's lap, before briskly making its exit.

"No way! This couldn't be..." Yuri began as he opened the message. He sighed before reluctantly reading:

_Hello again. I know you've come looking for me. To make your search easier, let's just say I decided to pay the King a surprise visit._

_Regards, _

_Murata_

"Is that all?" said Gunter, surprised.

"What the hell does he think he's playing at?!"

"Quiet, Wolfram. This could be another one of his well thought-out plans. Though I'm not sure what he could want with Sara..."

"Then what do you suppose we do, Your Majesty? Do we follow his hint?" Gunter said, finally getting serious.

"We have to."

*********************************

Yuri suddenly found himself getting nervous as they approached the outer walls of Small Cimaron's castle grounds.

"So how do you plan on getting in, Yuri?"

"Easy, we just walk right in the front door. Trying it any other way would make us seem suspicious, would it not?"

"We already look pretty suspicious you wimp!"

While they continued quarrelling, Gunter began talking his way in with the guards. By the time they stopped to realise, they were already being shown inside.

"How'd you get us in?" whispered Wolfram to Gunter.

"Well I just told him about his majesty, or course."

"Oh. Wait, what?!"

"Never mind that, just go along with it."

Yuri dismounted his horse and happily strolled inside, his nerves forgotten by the excitement of getting to see two of his closest friends. Wolfram and Gunter slowly followed behind, becoming increasingly insecure with how obviously unguarded the place was.

Yuri entered the throne room slightly ahead of the others, greeted of course by a creepily enthusiastic King.

"Ah, Yuri! How nice it is to see you again! Incredible, it seems that the Sage was right in his prediction of you coming here to see me if he was here."

"Huh?"

Just then, Wolfram and Gunter stepped inside the throne room.

King Saralegui smirked and nodded towards Murata, who had been standing unnoticeably beside the throne the whole time.

"Shibuya, draw Morgif."

"What?! But why?!"

Before Yuri could react, the Sage's body began to glow, and he directed an angry glare at the Demon King.

*********************************

Author's Note: This may be a long or short series, depending on how far I drag it out. You may or may not notice my slight tendency to alternate between the English/Japanese spellings/terms; this is simply because I have seen both versions. Please excuse any minor errors in grammar/punctuation, unfortunately we stopped studying those 3 years ago and I've forgotten a lot. :P

P.S Feel free to correct me on the geography of KKM at any time, I don't pay attention to small details!


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Sage's Evil Hand-Chapter 3

Yuri took a step back in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was more than speechless. In fact, he found himself frozen on the spot until he came to his senses when he hit the ground.

"Yuri!" Wolfram rushed to his side as Gunter drew his sword.

"You two should mind your own business," said Murata, as he used his magic to thrust Wolfram and Gunter into the back wall.

"Murata, stop this! You know too well that it's dangerous to use magic power on human land!"

Again Murata's painful glare met Yuri's eyes.

"It doesn't usually seem to be a problem for _you._"

"I will never use my powers to hurt my friends!"

"Is that so? Well you will use magic to save them!"

Just as Wolfram and Gunter began to stand up, another flick of the Great Sage's evil hand threw them once again to the floor.

"No! Wolfram! Gunter! Stop it, Murata! Stop all of this now..."

Suddenly Yuri lost control and dramatic music began to play as his hair grew and his eyes narrowed, the air around him turning into a gale-force wind.

"You..." began Yuri in his malicious, deeper tone, "I put all my trust in you, and this is how you repay me? By crushing my innocent friends like bugs?"

Murata smirked in reply.

"I do not wish to harm my allies. However, you have left me no other option. This despicable act you have committed is simply unforgivable!"

Morgif "Ooh-ed" as the Demon King ditched his usual water dragons for a slightly more inhumane form of corporal punishment. Every window in the throne room smashed and pieces of glass shaped like tiny daggers began to fly towards Yuri's best friend.

"Don't do it, Yuri!" Conrad screamed as he barged in through the door, followed by several angry guards in the process of being beaten up by Josak.

All the glass shards stopped moving, suspended in mid-air. Everything went silent apart from King Sara's inevitable evil cackling in the background.

"Why?" the Demon King answered, his gaze now fixed on Conrad.

"Your Majesty," Josak said through gritted teeth as he sword-wrestled the last guard, "no matter the situation, it should be considered unwise to hurt one's friends, should it not?"

"I did not ask your opinion, but I will keep in mind your kind advice, Josak."

The King turned away and once again the floating glass shards slowly began to move.

"Yuri! Josak speaks the truth! I don't care what reason you may have for doing so but it is by duty to protect his eminence and if you should harm him I cannot forgive you!"

"Conrad..."

The thousands of tiny sparkling glass pieces gently made their way towards the ground and Yuri returned to normal. Sara gave a sigh of disappointment before slumping back into his throne. Both Conrad and Josak lowered their swords. Wolfram looked up, smiling.

But before King Yuri could breathe a sigh of relief, the Great Sage mercilessly struck him with every ounce of his power, sending him flying out of one of the empty windows....

...and straight into the nearest fountain in the Courtyard, only to be swallowed up by the dimension-traversing vortex.


End file.
